Identity theft and/or theft of user account information often occurs during times when the user's ordinary life is disrupted. For example, a natural disaster in an area where a user lives or is visiting may make the user vulnerable to identity and/or account theft for a variety of reasons. Backend systems may lose track of the user's whereabouts, the user may have their normal financial transactions and/or other daily activity disrupted, the user may be forced to leave the area unexpectedly, the user may be injured or otherwise directly harmed, etc. Any of these issues may make it difficult for a backend system (e.g., transaction system) to determine whether user transactions or actions are legitimate and/or to contact the user for identity protection reasons.